A Man's Obsession
by AImpatientWriter
Summary: "I have to tell you something," I whispered to him. "What is it?" He asked eagerly his eyes earnest. "I'm not who you think I am." I'm going to tell him. Who I really am. "I'm not Bella Swan." And my father killed yours. OOC AU


**A/N: Okay so this is a pretty different kind of story then I would normally write, it's full of dark themes and lots of angst. But I really liked the idea of it so I hope you enjoy it. BTW all translations are beside the sentences, at first they're in Ireland and they speak Gaelic! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this book, Stephenie Meyer is the official owner of them. I only own the plot idea.**

_A Man's Obsession_

_Chapter 1_

"Elizabeth! Acorde neste instante! Quere me chamar Felix in antes, a continuación, planeado?" James's voice rang through my doorway. I groaned and sat up, frustrated. **(A/N:** **Elizabeth!** **Wake up this instant! Would you like me to call Felix in earlier than planned?)**

"Pai, eu son só 10 anos de idade que eu teño que ir ao meu compromiso coa Volturi tan cedo?" I called back and then sunk back into my quilt. "Por favor, deixe-me durmir por polo menos cinco minutos!" **(A/N: Father, I am only 10 years old so I have to go to my commitment to the Volturi so soon?****Please let me sleep for at least five minutes!)**

"Elizabeth Jane Masen! Tire súa aparvado da cama neste instante!" He yelled angrily and it made me jump. "A súa nai está chamado Felix neste momento! Entón, se lle gusta un unwhipped antes da súa reunión, eu sería baixo dentro do minuto!" **(****A/N: Elizabeth Jane Masen! Get your butt out of bed this instant! Your mother is calling Felix at this moment! So if you like an unwhipped before your meeting I would be downstairs within the minute!****)**

I jumped up out of bed with a wince as I imagined Felix bringing the whip down on my back again. I quickly replied and stripped of my night gown, throwing it in my wardrobe and slipped on my best dress. Blue fabric cascaded down toward my knees with a small velvet bow hung around my waist.

I raced down the stairs into our small kitchen and stopped my mother, Victoria sitting at the table going through old piles of paper. I sat down on the table just as my father bounded down the stairs.

"Oh, mira quen finalmente deixou a súa aparvado preguiceira e fixo algo digno do meu tempo," he sneered at me and took his place beside my mother who gave him nothing more than a glance in his direction.** (A/N: Oh, look who finally left her lazy butt and did something worthy of my time.)**

" Liguei para Felix e está esperando alí embaixo," she said lightly and quickly glanced at me. I kept my eyes to the ground, fidgeting with my fingers. When my mother cleared her throat I looked up to see her staring down at me. "Elizabeth, é hora de saír para o seu encontro con o. Volturi Felix pode atopalo alí embaixo para trae-lo. Confío en min cando digo que pode puni-lo, non intente nada." **(A/N:** **I called Felix and he's waiting downstairs. ****Elizabeth, it's time to leave for your meeting with the Volturi. Felix will meet you downstairs to bring you. Trust me when I say he can punish you, so don't try anything.)**

I nodded my head and stood waving silently towards my parents. I hurried down the hall, speeding towards the door, avoiding Felix at all costs. But as usual he caught up to me with a silent smirk.

We walked down the street, avoiding flying chicken and feathers and occasionally a mule. But no matter how fast I moved my feet or my stiff legs Felix was always behind me, smirking in his creepy way. I just rushed trying to move faster than my legs could carry me, but soon I arrived at Volturi Hall.

Its gleaming castle walls shined like gold in the summer light. But as I began to acknowledge the beauty Felix pushed me along into the palace without a hint of sincerity.

"Ah, ten que estar Elizabeth Masen, non?" The pretty lady said to me and I nodded and she cleared her throat. "Dalle para as portas, perder." **(A/N: You must be Elizabeth Masen, right? Go right ahead into those doors, miss.)**

Without a second thought I walked into those doors, honestly expecting the worse.

**A/N: The chapters will grow longer as the story progresses, but other then that tell me what you thought! This is a new story idea thing-y so I need all the support I can get!**

**Goodbye and see you soon!**

**XOXO Amcraw123**


End file.
